1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrenches and, more particularly, to a specialized wrench system that can be employed in tightly confined areas to apply torque to a large diameter threaded fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
Large diameter threaded fasteners are employed in a number of engineering applications. One such application is illustrated by FIG. 1, wherein is shown a crosshead portion of an integral engine compressor, a type of compressor that is manufactured by a division of the assignee of the present invention. Element 2 in that figure, a nut serving to attach compressor rod 4 to compressor crosshead 6, is, as is not atypical for a large compressor piston rod lock nut, a large diameter threaded fastener.
It is commonly desired in applications where such large diameter threaded fasteners are employed to apply substantial torque to those fasteners. Equally common is the desire to apply a certain proper preload to those fasteners. Both desires have been felt in regard to nut 2 shown in FIG. 1.
Various prior art devices; such as simple, large wrenches and more elaborate hydraulic wrenching systems; have been employed to apply substantial torque and proper preload to large threaded fasteners. In many applications, the prior art devices have worked well. In other applications, such as the application illustrated by FIG. 1, the various prior art wrenching devices and systems have been greatly hindered in, if not totally precluded, from operation because of limited room for movement around a fastener that it is desired to torque or preload and also because of limited access to such a fastener. The various prior art devices simply lack sufficient compactness and/or ability to be operated in tightly confined areas to constitute satisfactory tools for the aforementioned purposes under such conditions.